Zoe meets Aladdin
This is the first episode of the second season. Part 1 Zoe, Mandy, Sandy, Emerl II and Leatherhead went on the trip to Agrabah. They meet a new friend named Magna Defender. And they also Aladdin and Abu after the chase from the guards. As the suitor called Prince Archmed tries to whip the little boy and girl, Aladdin and Zoe stood up to him. However, the suitor pushed Aladdin and Zoe to the mud. Magna Defender lifted Zoe up. She sees Leatherhead growled at Prince Archmed. Emerl II calmed Leatherhead. Aladdin invited Zoe and her friends at his home. The next morning, Aladdin saw a beautiful young woman walking in the market. He saved her from the apple stall man along with Zoe and her friends. However at night, Aladdin and Zoe were sent into prison. Mandy and Sandy cannot believe that they put Zoe in prison. Emerl II and Magna Defender hoped that she'll be alright on her own. Leatherhead was sitting at the corner, filled with sorrows. As he had tears in his eyes, Leatherhead continue to blame himself for not saving his closest friend. Part 2 In the cell, Zoe and Aladdin was chained up. Aladdin couldn't believe the woman he's in love with was the princess called Jasmine. Zoe was upset and felt scared without Leatherhead's support. Until, Abu arrived and unchained Aladdin and Zoe. An old man appeared and told them about the magic lamp. He helped them escaped from the prison. During the travel in the desert, Aladdin and Zoe arrived and meet the Cave of Wonders. They went inside and saw many treasures the thieves' hearts desires. While walking through the treasure, Aladdin and Zoe met a magic carpet. They asked the carpet where the lamp is, he led them to it. They retrieved it, but Abu has grabbed the ruby which makes the Cave of Wonders angry. During their escape, Aladdin gave the old man the lamp. However, he grabbed Aladdin by the wrist. Before he is going to hurt him, Abu came to bite his arm. He dropped Aladdin and Zoe and the cave collapsed on them. Back with the others, Mandy is praying so Zoe will be alright. By the thump of his heart, Leatherhead believed that Zoe is killed. Leatherhead, Emerl II, Sandy, Mandy and Magna Defender are devastated and left Agrabah. Part 3 Zoe and Aladdin survived from the collapse. Aladdin rubbed a lamp and then a blue genie appeared. Zoe remebered him. He was Zoe's babysitter until the last master found him. Genie decided to free Zoe and Aladdin and made them Prince Ali and Princess Sabrina. The next day, the evil sorcerer named Jafar got the magic lamp. However, Zoe and Aladdin managed to save Agrabah. Later on, Aladdin set Genie free from the lamp. Zoe realized that she forgot about her friends. Genie asked Zoe to find her friends with her and she said yes. Back with others, they have suddenly been kidnapped.